Ladybug Tendencies
by Icy's last breath
Summary: Just Ladybug being well Ladybug. Post reveal.
1. Ladybug

Marrinett has always hatted spiders. But even more so scared of them now that she's ladybug. It was Tuesday morning when people realized just how bad it was. It really was the teachers fault this time.

"Today class we will be doing research on a bug you are all fimiliar with" the teacher said as she pulled out a glass case. And in it was one of the biggest spiders Marrinett has ever seen. She immediately tensed.

"In here is the Goliath Tarantula, one of the biggest spiders in the world." The teacher set the case on her desk and took the spider out. Martinett was more scared than ever by now and was freaking out on the inside.

"Would anyone like to hold it" she asked. No one raised their hand. "Ok who ever holds it for one minute gets an A on the project and doesn't have to do anything else." Only one person held up their hand then and it was Chloe.

"Like I'm afraid of a little spider. It's better than doing work." She said. She went up and held out her hand. The teacher who was in shock put the spider on her hand. Everyone was silently watching while Marrinett freaked out even more.

Thats when the spider started to walk and all hell broke lose. Chloe freaked out and decided to shake the spider of her arm and fling it in the air. And it just so happened to land right in front of Marrinetts face after she fell on the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all the class heard. But it wasn't just that. No sir-y. The glass started to crack because of how high pitched it was. Marrinett jumped up ontop of the desk still screaming and pointing at it.

She jumped to the floor landing in a summer sault running out the door to her house into her room and all the while she was screaming.

Later that night Adrien came to check up on her. He knocked on the trap door as always but there was no answer. He knocked again and this time Tikki came and unlocked it.

"Finally your here. I thought you would never show up." She sighed. Adrien released his transformation. "Why? Is she ok?" He asked worriedly. "Ohh she's fine, a bit shaken up but fine. We have another problem though" Tikki said.

Thats when Adrien noticed something off. "Where is she?" he asked. "That's the other problem. As you know you sometimes have cat-like tendencies. Well so does Marrinett. That's what the whole spider thing was. They are ladybugs natural predators. Anyway well ladybugs also like small dark warm places to hide so..." Tikki trailed off pointing her head to the chaise.

Adrien let out a small chuckle and walked over to the chaise and sat on top of it. "Oh princess, you in here" he called out to the room. "Marrinett is not here right now, come back later" came the muffled voice. "Ohh and what if I just stay here until she comes back" Adrien smirked.

" Well if you aren't leaving, come join me. It's dark and small and warm and it's sooo comfortable" she said and then stuck a hand out beckoning. Adrien just laughed and got under the chaise with her.

"Your right, it is comfortable under here." Adrien chuckled and snuggled up to Marrinett. He then started to purr when she started petting his head. All the while Tikki and Plagg watched in amusement. That was until Plagg pulled Tikki in for a kiss.

* * *

A couple days after that it started to get cold and then snow. And all Marrinett wanted to was stay warm and sleep. "Mari, Mari, MARRINETT. Get up you have school." Tikki shouted waking up her chosen.

"But Tikki, it's so cold outside and I'm so tired..." she drifted back into sleep. Tikki sighed and shook the girl awake again. "Don't make me call Adrien" Tikki threatened. The girl just waved her hand at the annoyed kwami.

"Uhh that's it" the kwami said. Tikki flew over to Marrinetts phone and called Adrien. "What is it bugaboo" came the boys voice. "Tom cat, get over here and help me get your love bug out of bed" Tikki shouted at the phone then hung up.

About fifteen minutes later Adrien came up the trap door. "Ok so why isn't the princess getting out of bed" Adrien asked the kwami. "She's ladybug, she doesn't like the cold and if she stays in the covers any longer she's going to start hibernating" Tikki shouted at the boy.

That got the boy into action. Adrien climbed up the latter and saw the sleeping form of his girlfriend. He smiled softly at how cute she was but then he remembered what Tikki said. So he did the only responsible thing he could do.

He jumped ontop of the sleeping form efficiently waking her up.

"Adrien, I don't want to go. I'm so tired and cold. Leave me alone" Marrinett wined. "No can do My lady, we got school and if you don't get dressed yourself, I will dress you" Adrien said smirking.

Marrinett immediately got up and pushed Adrien off of her. "Fine but who have to go outside and wait kitty cat" she stated. "Ok, ok, just hurry up we have to get to school" he said walking out the trap door.

Once she was done, she went outside. Which she immediately regretted and turned to go back in side. But some sneaky cat already got an arm around her waist. "Na-ah-ah, schools this way" he said pulling her back.

She immediately patched onto his chest and buried her face into his jacket. "You're so warm" she mumbled against him. He smiled, "and you're so cute".

All day Adrien was as happy as could be. But that was only because Marrinett wouldn't let go and pull her face away from his jacket. Live was good. Especially when he could sneak in a few kisses.

* * *

 **I feel like there are not enough of ladybug habits. There are tones for Chat cause well he's a cat. Those are easy. And I may write one. But Ladybugs are hard. Anyway hope you enjoyed. I had fun writing this.**


	2. Chat Noir

**So a shout out to Daisy(Guest). She/he wanted more so I decided to make one for Adrien. Ohh and thanks _deebeth89_ for telling me how to actually spell Marinette's name.**

* * *

"Haha Adri-Adrien stop it" Marinette laughed as her boyfriend rubbed his head all over her. "Plagg, what's he doing?" she questioned the laughing kwamis. "What do you think, he's marking what's his like all cats do" the black kwami said as he burst back into a fit of laughter. Tikki right by his side, laughing

"Oh really, hey Plagg?" Marinette called. Plagg looked over to see what she had to say. "You know that there are other male kwamis. And Tikki is exceptionally cute so. . . " she trailed off with a smirk at what she saw.

Plagg had turned over to Tikki and started rubbing his head all over Tikki. "Why Marinette, why? I thought we were friends" Tikki whined. "If I have to suffer, so do you. Plus, you were laughing at my suffering this is payback" Marinette said.

The rest of the night was spent with small kisses and cuddles.

* * *

She didn't care how cruel it seems. She had to try. Alta had showed her a video of a cat chasing a laser. So that do she headed straight to the store and bought a laser for her cat boyfriend. She new he still acted like a cat sometimes when he was out of hero form.

She lie await on her loft till Adrien came upstairs. She didn't have to wait long till the trap door flew open. She made sure that the box was the first thing he saw. He opened the box and Marinette pointed the laser in it.

Adrien immediately tenses and stares straight at the laser. He completely ignored Plagg coming out of his shirt and up to the bed to quietly laugh with his girl. Marinette moved the laser and watched amused as his eyes followed it.

She jerked it out of the box and Adrien immediately pounced only he missed it. This went on for a good hour until Adrien dropped from exhaustion. Marinette got of the loft full blown laughing with the kwamis.

"That wasn't very nice My Lady" he said like a kicked puppy. "Your gonna have to do something to make it up to me" Adrien pouted. "And what would that be?" Marinette asked amused.

"An apology hug" he stated with a wicked idea in his head. Marinette shook her head then walked into the waiting arms. That's when Adrien clamped his arms around her, trapping her, then falling on the chaise with her on the bottom.

"Adrien, let go of me" Marinette practically shouted. "No, you were mean to me so know this is your punishment, to be snuggled to death. You know I have barley any control of my cat side. Just enough to go threw school" he said then snuggled closer and started to purr.

"Uhh, worst idea ever" Marinette stated.

* * *

Adrien usually has control at school, but he didn't get any sleep last night because an akuma. This one was mad at his boss because she made him stay all night instead of going to see his wife in the hospital.

Adrien walked into the school yard and up to his friends and girlfriend. The latter of which was curled up against Alya. "Hey Adrien" Nino called. He grunted in return.

By now, Marinette has sat up. Adrien walked over to her. He sat down beside her then laid down in her lap and snuggled against her. She put her hand in his hair and started to scratch just the way he liked it. He started to purr.

"Uh, hey dude. Are you purring?" Nino asked really confused. Marinette pushed him off her, but he just crawled up and snuggled into her more. "Adrien, the bell rang. We have to get to school!" Marinette shouted at him.

He reluctantly got up, but he spent the rest of the day curled up to Marinette.

* * *

Really it wasn't that bad. So what if he got himself tied up in the yarn, so what if it was all over the room, so what if he knocked over a couple of plants. It wasn't that bad. His princess would free him as soon as she got back. So what if he was 37 and his wife told him to stay away from the yarn. It was t his fault it looked so fun to play with. So what if he also got his daughter in the mess.

She seems more like a cat then a bug, well beetle. So of course she's going to get into the mess with him and also get stuck.

"Adrien I'm home" he heard a voice call. "Mommy come look at what me and Daddy did" Emma called out. Ohh god. He watched as his wife's face turned from a smile to a frown.

"Ah hey love. You like the new look" Adrien said trying to lighten the mood. She said nothing and left. She came back with scissors and cut Emma free then walked over to her room and put her to bed.

About ten minutes later, she came back and went to the kitchen. She came back with a bowl of popcorn and started walking back to their room.

"Ah, princess, you gonna help a knight out?" he asked hopeful. "Your a big boy Adrien you can get out yourself then clean this mess up. And your sleeping on the couch tonight" she said then shut the door.

Adrien finally got out of the yarn then cleaned it up. He looked over to the couch then looked over to his room. It was much more comfortable than a couch so he decided to ignore his wife's orders. Like the little idiot he is.

He opened the door silently and walked in. Marinette was already asleep so he went over and crawled into bed. He snuggled up next to her and was about to fall asleep. Then he felt water on his face so he sprang out of bed and fell on the floor hissing.

He saw Marinette sitting in the bed with a spray bottle. "I said you are sleeping on the couch, so go" she started to spray him again. He whined but then walked out and onto the couch.

At least he wasn't alone. His cat, who had green eyes, was black and named Plagg after he left, was there.


	3. Rena Rouge

**OK Its been forever but I recently started using this site again and I thought about adding new chapters based on new characters. So here is Rena Rouge.**

It has been two hours since school started, and Alya is in a grumpy mood. The whole time all she could here were watches ticking, papers crinkling, and people writing on their papers very loudly. Alya for the life of her, could not figure out how no one else is affected, and it was really starting to tick her off.

Marinette knew her best friend well, so she new when something was wrong. "Alya, are you ok?" was the concerned friends first question. "No, I'm not ok, all these people trying to be quiet is getting on my nerves, why is everyone so damn loud.' Alya was getting angrier as the seconds went by. She looked like she was about to burst!

Marinette looked around the classroom, it was silent except for the faint sound of pencil on paper. She looked back at the frustrated girl. "Alya what are you talking about, the class is silent." Marinette was really confused. Especially with what happened next.

Alya had stood up grabbed her bag and started to walk out of the class room. But the teacher stopped her. "Alya, were are you going, class isn't over.". Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Alya whipped around so fast it almost looked inhumane. "I'm going home, this class and school are to damn loud!" and que door slam.

Everyone looked at the door and then to Marinette, hoping for an explanation. All she did was shrug her head without moving her shoulders and continued working, the rest of the class followed her lead.

* * *

After a couple of days Marinette finally had the guts to see what was up with Alya, who has not been to school. Inside Marinette quikly made her way to Alyas room. "Alya are you in here?" questions the bluenette as she opens alyas door. What waited on the other side shocked her.

It was a giant fort. Made of cardboard boxes, blankets, pillows, tables, chairs. You name it, this fort has it. Marinette gasped which caused the occupants squeak in fright. A blanket flap quickly opened and the head of Alya popped out. "Marinette, quickly get in, it's not safe for kits to be out." Before Marinette could even question what Alya said, she pulled her into the fort, never to be seen again.

Jk she eventually manage to get out and jump through the window before Alya could catch her and drag her back to the cave that surprisingly felt safe and cozy.

* * *

It was winter in Paris and everyone was bundled up in warm clothes. Alya was rushing to get ready for school as she woke up late. She did not even have time to look at the mirror. If she did Alya would have stopped and stayed home from school until she could fix her little problem.

By the time Alya got to school the first bell had already rung. Alya ran through the halls trying to get to her class. She stopped in front of the door to look through the window. The teacher had her back turned to the class. Perfect. Alya opened and closed the door and made it to her seat swiftly and without making a sound.

"Alya! I didn't see you, I counted you absent. Have you been here the whole time?" the teacher asked. "Yeah I was here, I dropped something and I had to pick it up. You probably just skipped me." Alya lied with a silver tongue that nobody new she had. "Well let me just fix that. By the way Alya, I love what you did with your hair" the teacher says before turning away to fix her 'mistake'.

Alya was confused adn looked to Marinette. Her friend was just looking at her in shock. Alya quickly grabbed some of her hair and looked at it. Alya did a double take. Her hair was white. Not bleach white, a fluffy snow white. The kind animals have when its winter.

Marinette looked at her friend in shock. Then she started giggling. Alya shot her a dirty look. "Alya, its winter and you have the fox miraculous. I guess it decided you needed a make over for winter." Marinette was full blown laughing getting looks of awe from Adrien and Amused ones from Nino.

"Hey, I think it looks hot" Nino said to his girlfrind trying to cheer her up. Alya just threw her pencil at Nino. The other two laughed at him.

"Hey don't gang up on me, I hate it when you do that!".


End file.
